1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hat caddy and more particularly to a device for holding a hat in a position simulating the position on a person's head.
At present, many individuals wear wide brimmed, tall crown western style hats. It is preferred that such hats be properly supported when not being worn in order to maintain the configuration thereof.
Since most individuals for some time have not worn hats, a hat rack or place for supporting a hat has generally disappeared from hotels, motels and the like.
Further, the individual wearing a western style hat while traveling needs to provide a hat caddy in order to support his hat. The hat caddy preferably being capable of collapsing to a substantially planar position for carrying in a suitcase or the like. This invention provides such a hat caddy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hat racks or hat holders other than pole-like upright hat/coat racks have generally comprised a unitary length of wire arranged to form a partially surrounding crown portion in which the wire ends are attached to a vertical wall surface or the underside of a chair or bench for holding the hat in an inverted position.
Other examples of the prior is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,905 which features a frustoconical hat form partially entering the crown of a hat and includes a plurality of pivotally interconnected lever members for supporting the hat from a chair back, wall or on a flat surface.
This invention is distinctive over this patent and other prior art by providing a pair of crossed pivotally connected arms having brim and sweatband engaging lips at one end of each arm. The other end of each arm is provided with a foot portion supporting the hat in an elevated position with respect to a horizontal surface and in which the arms are pivotally adjustable for various size hats.